


we'll be alright | danganronpa

by Kannia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: 77-B, Butterfly Effect, Destroying Canon, Multi, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Not Beta Read, Original Character - Freeform, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Pre-Danganronpa, Reincarnated Original Character, Saving Traumatic Children Here and There, Slight Yandere, what plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannia/pseuds/Kannia
Summary: 𝗔𝗟𝗟 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗠𝗘𝗠𝗢𝗥𝗜𝗘𝗦 𝗨𝗣𝗢𝗡 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗗𝗔𝗥𝗞 𝗣𝗔𝗧𝗛 𝗕𝗘𝗛𝗜𝗡𝗗 𝗛𝗘𝗥 had been sealed off as she reincarnated into a too familiar world where chaos and madness were the main thing in there. all the hidden plans she had with her will become her greatest weapon to survive, to save those who are worthy. she already died once, it won't matter if she died twice.
Relationships: Chihiro Fujisaki/Original Character, Enoshima Junko/Original Character(s), Fukawa Touko/Original Character(s), Hajime Hinata/Original Character(s), Ikusaba Mukuro/Original Character(s), Kamukura Izuru/Original Character, Komaeda Nagito/Original Character(s), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Original Character, Nanami Chiaki/Original Character(s), Tanaka Gundham/Original Character, Tsumiki Mikan/Original Character(s), Various Danganronpa/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Vague Whispers

**REINCARNATION HAD ALWAYS BEEN A FICKLE THING** in her eyes. no one in the world can predict something like that, no one knew where exactly did it come from, and where did it start. that fickle, yet grand thing had always been a wonder for her.

She didn't know if destiny loved or hated her that they gave her the reincarnation she had always been curious about. And she knew that reincarnation wasn't as happy as it seemed to be, especially with her previous memories and the fact that she had to accept this life as hers.

Ever since she was born into this world, her parents were already confused with her attitude. All their child did was wandering around or sleep, what a lazy child, but that wasn't the case. The one thing they found unpleasant was that their child wasn't fond as them, at all, as if she didn't approve of them as her parents.

Sometimes, they thought that maybe their child was born a chuunibyou.

* * *

_Is this a normal toddler's bedroom?_ The 2-year-old child thought to herself, crying silently seeing her new bedroom. It wasn't grand, full of gold and silver, or something like that, but it's spacious and screamed aesthetic.

"Do you like the room, Sena-chan? It's aesthetic, just like what I intended it to be like!" Her mother asked her with so much enthusiasm. Her mother in this world would probably one of the prime examples of what modern children will be like as moms.

Sena nodded with a close-eyed smile on her face, despite not liking her parents or being so fond of them, she still felt grateful. Because of this, now she felt kinda bad because she still can't accept her previous parents being replaced by them, even if they were so kind towards her. _Thank you!_ she yelled inside her heart.

Seeing that her child was clearly happy and pleased by the new room, she patted her head. "I'm glad you like it, now then, what do you want to do for today? Should mom take out some anime movies?"

She blinked a few times, now that thinking about anime, she realized that something was wrong in her world. Her vision had been clear after spending years in here, she didn't even realize that babies had such bad eyes that she was crying so hard when she first was born.

Her mother's hair was brown, the same went to her eyes, but they're so light. Her father was even weirder, he had black hair and purple eyes, purple eyes were super rare. So she kinda wondered what's up with this world's evolution of humans.

She wondered what she looked like.

 _Ah! I forgot to reply!_ Sena immediately locked eyes with her mother once again and let out a natural smile bloomed on her face. "Um!"

Her mother seemed suspicious of her late reply, but just shrugged it off. Now that she thought of it, Sena hadn't said her first word or trying to walk. Well, she's probably a late-bloomer and a lazy one, like she was when she was a toddler.

* * *

"Sena-chan~! Say your first world, please! Mom is going to die out here because of boredom!" Her mother whined, rolling around the bed when she knew that Sena was too lazy to say her first word. How come her child was even lazier than she was? Genes were scary oh gosh.

 _I haven't said my first word, yet?_ Sena tilted her head. Right, she was too lazy to say anything aside from humming to answer her parents. But her dad wasn't home yet, so it felt wrong that she just said it to her mother, she didn't want her parents to feel any favoritism.

As her mother kept whining, Sena thought when will her father come home.

* * *

"Darling! You finally come home! Now! Help me!"

"W-Wait! What--"

When her father came home, her mother immediately dragged him to the living room where Sena was watching Doraemon peacefully, almost making her parents forgot that they wanted her to say her first word.

"Sena-chan! Don't distract us!" Her mother told her, almost as if knew that Sena was watching Doraemon like a normal child to distract their parents from their priority to her cuteness.

"Um?" Sena turned her head at her mother and smiled innocently. "Doraemon is fwun!" Let's just hope that her parents would let her go now.

It was quiet for a moment. Her parents' mouths formed an 'O' as they looked at her and registered what did she just say.

"SENA-CHAN!! NO!"

Sena let out childish giggles as her mother was panicking and crying that her child's first words were 'Doraemon is fwun' instead of saying 'mother' or 'father' like normal children would. While her father was busy calming her mother down and was in denial.

Her father sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder if our child was Akabane Karma in real life with this amount of mischievousness as a kid," he muttered, just loud enough that Sena can hear it. "At least she loves us." _Not like before._

For a moment, Sena's smile faltered.

"Sena loves mom and dad!" she covered up, angel's halo on top of her head and sun's light radiating off of her form. But she was still tensed up, she wasn't accepting enough to replace her parents just like that, even if they were so kind and so relatable.

* * *

"Sena doesn't want to go to the kind... uh... kinder... kindergarten..." Sena told her parents as they placed the yellow kindergarten's hat on top of her head. She already became 3 years old, and it was easy to say that she disliked kindergarten days a lot.

Children her age were hard to handle, they cried over everything, their levels of teasing are the worst, they're disgusting. She might be like that, but now that she's conscious of what she did because of reincarnation, she didn't want to experience that.

Her mother sighed for the nth time after handling Sena's complicated personality. She knelt in front of her and looked at her in the eye. "Sena-chan, you have to go to the kindergarten to make friends. You can't stay in the house forever."

While her father just nodded in understanding. "Interacting people is troublesome, I feel you."

What a weird pairing of a couple.

Seeing her mother's look, Sena pouted, like her father just said, interacting with people was troublesome. She'll make some friends, just not now when children were still so childish. "...Sena wants sweets. If Sena makes friends, Sena wants sweets," she told her mother.

"Pfft." Her mother held back her laugh at Sena's cute pleading look for sweets. Her hand went to Sena's head and ruffled her hair fondly. "Of course! Mom will pick you up and gets you sweets together!"

Sena brighten at her words, she took out her pinky to her mom. "Pinky promise!"

"Yes, pinky promise." And so, the pair of daughter and mother intertwined their pinkies together and formed a cute promise. "Now, shall we go?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

When Sena said she disliked kindergarten, she truly disliked it. Her ears hurt just by the sound children were whining and kept clinging on to their parents the whole time, she was probably the only quiet one. "Mom... Why are they yelling so much..?" Even though she knew why, she had to ask them to pretend like a mature yet naive child she was.

"They're weak--"

"Darling, no." Her mother immediately cut off her father, sometimes, she already knew where did Sena's introverted personality that disliked normal, childish, humans came from her father, so it worried if Sena will dislike normal humans as a whole. "That's what normal kids do, like when you said that you didn't want to go to kindergarten."

Sena's eyes seemed to lit up in understanding, she looked up to her mother and smiled. "Ooh!"

And then, the child looked around to see who was quiet and didn't cling to their parents, her gaze stopped at an anxious-looking girl with dark purple hair? At this rate, she wasn't surprised at the hair colors and eye colors anymore. The young girl just quietly sat in the corner of the room, she didn't have anyone to accompany her, it seemed.

But what made Sena felt weird was that people around her seemed so pretty and so clean. It seemed usual yet unusual, it's like a whole new world because of people's looks and the scenery that didn't look realistic. Yet, all of this felt so natural for her, but after thinking about it some times, there was an odd feeling on the back of her head, making her the back of her head felt ticklish and... just weird. She didn't like the feeling.

Sena tugged on her mother's sleeves and pointed her pinky at the girl. "Mom... Can Sena talk to her?" she asked her.

Her mother looked at the lonely girl for a few moments, and her eyes softened. "You can," she answered, somewhat feeling proud that her child didn't choose just any child to talk to.

Feeling happy and ecstatic, Sena picked up her pace and ran to her. She didn't know why, but she already felt like the girl will be a great and a kind friend for her. When she got in front of her, Sena took out her hand.

"Uh... Do... Do you want something..?" The girl visibly shrunk when she saw Sena was in front of her, taking out her hand. The only things that were running through her mind were the negative ones. "I'm sorry... Did I do something wrong?"

Sena tilted her head, then realized that this girl had some issues. She let out a much brighter smile. "I'm Sena. Do you want to be friends?" she asked. _Did she has traumatic background? But she's only 3 years old, right?_ she thought.

"...Can I... Be friends are you? Would it... Be fine?" the girl asked back, making Sena starting to worry if there was something wrong with her background. Noticing Sena seemed to be uncomfortable, she apologized again. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, don't apologize. You can be my friend, even best friends if you'd like to." Sena replied, quickly regaining her composure and patted the girl's head. "What's your name?"

The girl flushed red and looked down, playing with her fingers. "Tsumiki Mi-Mikan," she told her full name. Was she expecting Sena to address her formally? Well, she's still a child, so no.

For a moment, Sena froze. But then, she smiled again. "Nice to meet you, Mikan. But first... Do you accept me as your best friend?" she asked her with a close-eyed smile.

Mikan looked up at her and pressed her lips into a thin, trembling line. For her, Sena was like a sun, shining brighter than everyone in here. She was such a kind person that she even wanted her as her best friend. "...Can I be your best friend?"

Mikan remembered the words. The words they told her.

_"A child like you could never have a friend."_

Sena's smile turned her eyes into crescent moons as she tilted her head. "Of course. Being best friends with you would be an honor."

Mikan felt flustered again by the compliment she received.

* * *

After she finished the introduction day of their kindergarten, Sena felt proud that she became friends with someone unique, even though the uniqueness was in a rather bad way, but she can change that. That's what friends for, after all.

When Sena was about to part ways with Mikan, she held the girl's hand tightly. She didn't want to let go of her first friend just yet, kindergarten's time was shorter than she thought. "Mikan, do you want to let go?"

Mikan looked at her, for a moment, she felt confidence flowing through her as she shook her head. "I... I don't want to..." she replied, but then she realized what she just said. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't be uh... selfish?"

"No, it's okay." Sena patted Mikan's head. "You don't need to feel sorry. It's okay."

Mikan nodded at Sena's approval of her being selfish. Sena said it was okay since it's her that she talked to, so being a bit selfish was okay. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. Do you want to spend more time with me?" Sena asked her, her eyes flickered to her parents who were observing her with Mikan. "We can go somewhere fun. If your parents allowed her, of course." Her tone stayed calm, but Mikan knew that there was excitement laid within it.

"N-No! We can spend more time tomorrow!" Mikan refuted. While being selfish was okay, Sena was being too kind! She can't rip off her time being with her parents. She was already grateful that Sena wanted to be best friends with her.

"Really?" Sena tilted her head, trying to take a closer look at Mikan's face.

"Y-Yes!"

Sena chuckled, she can't help but felt that Mikan was so cute. She patted her head, once again. "I'll see you tomorrow, then, Mikan! Let's play more tomorrow, okay!" she told her as she ran towards her parents.

Mikan felt flowers blossoming through her chest when she looked at Sena's form. She raised her trembling hand and waved it, feeling awkward. "Y-Yes! L-Let's play more again, S-S-Sena-chan!" she yelled out.

Her heart skipped a beat when Sena flashed another smile at her. Sena was truly a wonderful person...

* * *

Mikan had always been alone since she was young, she had always been alone without anyone by her side. Those who took care of her had always told her how she would always amount to nothing in the world. She had always been so weak, she had always been so useless. But she didn't want things to be that way.

She wanted people to depend on her, to trust her, to lean on to her. But she didn't know how to make them like that, all she could think of was that she would be a worthless object people vent their anger on. It was probably because she's so weak, she can never fight back.

But, now that she had Sena... She started to wonder what will Sena do whenever that kind of thing happened to her?

"She's alone again, that weirdo."

"Sena-chan is probably embarrassed to come here because of her."

Yeah, there's no way that kind of thing would happen to Sena. Mikan looked down, feeling embarrassed of herself for having too much hope and faith in Sena who was out of her league. Sena was cool, so mature, everyone admired her.

It had been a few days since she became friends with Sena, yet, the girl didn't come to the kindergarten for quite a while, it's probably because she's embarrassed to become friends with someone like her and try to run away.

"Morning." The same cool, calm voice greeted them as the door slid open. Everyone looked at Sena who just came into the class with a calm look on her face, she seemed pretty laid back, as if she did attend kindergarten like the usual.

Sena was confused by the attention she was getting from others, it was probably because she was absent these past few days. Well, she was sick because of forcing herself to go to the sweets store in the rain, what can she do aside from resting?

She turned her head, and her eyes lit up when her eyes met Mikan's grey-ish purple eyes. She waved her hand at her. "Mikan, good morning," she greeted, walking towards the shy girl.

Mikan's heart was beating so fast that she became nervous. Oh gosh! Did she really just doubt Sena just like that? Sena wasn't that kind of person! Mikan shook her head to get rid of the negative thoughts as she greeted back Sena. "M-Morning, too, Sena-chan."

* * *

After the fun time was over, and the break came in the flash, Mikan tugged Sena's sleeve. "Um... Sena-chan..? Where did you go these days? I didn't see you at all..." she asked her in a small voice.

"About that..." Sena sweatdropped, she stopped drawing and started to answer Mikan's question. "I got sick, but it's not much, and I'm fine, so you don't need to worry about me." Her hand went on top of Mikan's head and patted it again.

Sena retracted her back and wanted to continue her drawing again, but then--

"Ouch," she frowned when her finger got cut, Sena let out a sigh and was about to suck the blood, but Mikan panicked and immediately pulled her hand from doing so.

"D-Don't! I-I can do something about it!" Mikan yelled, she had to be useful when she can, and Sena was too much of an independent person, it's once of a lifetime that she can help someone like Sena. She took out her handkerchief and water bottle, she poured a little of it. After that, Mikan pressed the wet handkerchief on Sena's cut.

"...I didn't know you'd be this great at handling cuts." Sena complimented, normal children would've cried and yelled to the teachers that she got a paper cut, but Mikan was like a professional, even if's only a rather basic one. "Maybe you can be a great nurse or doctor in the future, Mikan."

Mikan blushed at the compliment, she still pressed the handkerchief on her cut. "Really? Maybe if I become a nurse, you can depend on me..." she muttered the last part, fortunately for Mikan, it wasn't loud enough for Sena to hear it.

"Hm?" Sena tilted her head. Well, she'll just pretend that she did hear it. "Well, being a nurse will make people depend on you, maybe your confidence will grow because of that," she replied.

"Um... Sena-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Would that mean... You'd depend on me..?" Mikan asked her, looking at her in the eye. She flushed again when she realized what did she just say. "I'm sorry! It's just that you're so cool... I don't think you'd need me..."

Sena let out a chuckle as she covered her mouth. "Just because I'm cool doesn't mean I won't get hurt. Whenever I get hurt, I'd depend on you and only you, don't worry, okay?" she retracted her hand and used the other hand to pat Mikan's head once again.

"T-Thank you... It'd be nice to feel useful for you..." Mikan uttered. Being useful, being someone to depend on, those kinds of things felt great for her, especially if the person that depended on her was someone like Sena.

 _She's so cute, she reminds me of the real Tsumiki Mikan from Danganronpa..._ Sena continued to pat her head, ignoring the strong resemblance between the both of them. "Then, Mikan, how about staying by my side forever? That'd make us inseparable."

"Y-Yes! Definitely!" Mikan immediately replied. Then she realized the cut that Sena had. "Ah! Sena-chan! The cut! Let me use a band-aid to cover it up!"

"Thank you."

* * *

It had been two years since she became best friends with Mikan, and things went well. Mikan learned many things to help others, like curing them, and helped whenever someone got injured. Although they didn't like Mikan at all, they can't deny that what she did was useful, and Mikan was Sena's best friend, they wouldn't dare to land a hand on her.

But, Sena made a mistake because of her lack of knowledge about this world.

"Oh my, Sena-chan did something like that? I didn't expect it! Since she had always been quiet and introverted with others." Sena sat in front of the teacher with her mom behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders.

Sena knew she messed up something that her teacher called her a genius, a 'future ultimate' as what they put it, which was weird since people didn't call geniuses 'ultimates' or something like that, unless you're in Danganronpa, of course.

The teacher told the children to sing a song they knew, and Sena, being the oblivious person she was, didn't notice that the song she was singing didn't exist. And so, the title 'genius' had been plastered on to her, thinking that she was a genius music composer.

"Yes, I never expected a 5-year-old would be able to compose a piece of music. Even though it's simple, the song she made was in English!" Her teacher praised. Normal children wouldn't learn full English this early, sure they learned some words, but not enough to make a song like Sena did.

No! It was a Korean song that she translated into English! Oh gosh!

"She can be an Ultimate in the future with this kind of talent at an early age."

 _What is this? A world with Danganronpa references?_ Sena's face paled, this world wasn't normal, it was much more advanced in terms of technologies. But some weren't, like the anime in this world. Anime wasn't that popular in here, so there was limited anime in here.

The only famous animes that came from her previous world into her new world were Assassination Classroom, Naruto, Doraemon! Even BNHA and Haikyuu wasn't here! Only the old ones, and that wasn't enough. Danganronpa also wasn't here, mind you.

Sena tugged her mother's sleeve. "Mom, what's an Ultimate?" she asked.

Her mother smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eye. "An Ultimate is someone with special talent, they're all exceptional people, the gifted ones. Your father was one of them," she informed her. Sena felt chills down her spine when she heard that. "He was the Ultimate Architecture."

Sena felt dead.

* * *

**HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY.**

Sena almost choked when she saw that the name was displayed on the search, her parents were out, and she got the chance to use her father's computer. Hope's Peak Academy was a real thing, and Sena can see the achievements it had, and how many people were obsessed to get into this school.

Well, seeing how laid back the attendance was, Sena also wanted to get into this school. But a reminder, she was best friends with Mikan, the possible Ultimate Nurse from SDR2. The yandere girl that many people adored.

Sena was one of them, she adored and respected almost everyone in Danganronpa, except for no one? She didn't know. She didn't really hate everyone in there, and most of them were hot, so why not?

"Hm... That means, if I keep this up, I can get into Hope's Peak and becomes an Ultimate?" Sena wasn't fond of the idea, saving the world wasn't her priority. But saving Chiaki was a definite yes. All she needed was to save Chiaki from getting tortured and killed by Junko.

Sena already died once, why not twice?

Well, being friends with Mikan shouldn't make her turn into a complete yandere for Junko, since Mikan seemed fond of her. And Mikan was her best friend, Mikan was loyal enough to be by her side so that she won't get brainwashed. Besides, Sena was already attached to her, she wouldn't want her best friend falling into despair.

Sena was in deep thought, what kind of Ultimate she should be? With her knowledge, she can be anything that she remembered. But from what she learned, and from what her peers saw her, she supposed a music composer would be a great one. If she's lucky, she can meet Ibuki.

But being an Ultimate... That had too many risks, just by going to Hope's Peak as a reserve course student would be dangerous, too. Unless she didn't see the video and kept running away. Well, if she's going to die, she might as well let Chiaki lived.

"I'm still too young..." she sighed. And Danganronpa's complicated story would start when the Hope's Peak made the Reserve Course, or when they invited the despair sisters, so she supposed she can relax.

Gosh, why can't her reincarnated life be relaxing? Even if she can avoid Hope's Peak, she can't avoid the world. So if she's going to get into trouble, either way, she might as well do it the hard way.

* * *

"Sena-chan! How was it?" The 7-year-old Mikan ran into her after Sena just finished turned in a music that she composed. Despite being rather dumb at technology, she had her parents that helped her on how to use it.

And damn, advanced technologies really made her job easier since she already knew what will her song be. The only thing she disliked was the amount of time she had to waste on making various music, to get her achievements. She felt grateful that her mother had a great voice that can fit into any genre of musics.

"It went great, don't worry." Like the usual, Sena patted Mikan's head reassuringly, it became a habit to her now. The music she composed were the popular ones from her previous life, it was only natural that they'd approve of it. This world lacked too many utaites and anime.

Sena frowned, she noticed that today, Mikan's bandages increased. "Did something happen? Your bandages increased..." she told her. Of course, Sena knew that Mikan would get bullied, for plot reasons, but if she can, she'd save her.

"N-No! I was just being clumsy, that's all!" Mikan lied. These days, the bullying got a bit worse, since the ones who bullied her wasn't her grade, but the upper grades. Sena can't handle someone older than her, and she didn't want to worry her too much since Sena was already troubled by her not-so occupation.

Sena hummed, acting as if she believed her lie. But both of them knew that Sena didn't believe that at all. "I'll deal with them," she took Mikan's hand and squeezed it. "I only have you in my life, I don't want anyone to hurt you." _Aside from my parents, of course._

"T-Thank you, Sena-chan..." Mikan was glad. She wouldn't mind being bullied, she wouldn't mind if this kept going on, because, this way, Sena will keep being by her side. "I don't want you to leave, either."

"I won't leave you, don't worry." Of course, the dense Sena didn't realize that she raised someone dangerous by spoiling her like that.

Mikan kept holding her hand tightly, reassuring herself that Sena wouldn't leave her, that she'd always be by her side. If Sena left, she wouldn't know what do to, after all, Sena was the reason why she went this far.


	2. Plain of Nostlagia

**THE 7-YEAR-OLD SENA WAS CONFUSED WHEN SHE FOUND** a child around her age, or younger since she appeared to be very short, was crying heavily on the side of the street. The girl wore a furisode kimono, she had long blonde hair tied into a curved ponytail.

Now that she knew she was in Danganronpa, Sena can't help but feel that the lost and crying girl was Saionji Hiyoko, another important character in SDR2. But as a child, this girl seemed to be more sincere on crying, making her wondered about her past. In her previous life, she only focused on the main plot of Danganronpa instead of the characters' pasts, and she was poor, so all she did was watching the gameplay on Youtube.

Ignoring her mother who was calling a friend, Sena walked towards her and crouched in front of her. "Hey... Are you okay?" she called out.

She looked up, and was surprised to see that Sena was there, she never met someone who was at the same age as her, yet expressed her concern. In the life full of jealously, all she got was threats, pranks, almost getting assassinated once. She gritted her teeth, somewhat feeling suspicious, even if she was another kid, she'll end up just like others. "I'm fine."

Sena internally sighed, at this rate, she's pretty sure most of the Ultimates in Danganronpa had terrible or bad past. "Well--"

_BANG!_

Out of reflexes, she immediately pushed the young child when the sound of a gunshot rang through the street. Sena turned her head to the side, ignoring the frozen child who was surprised by another attempt of assassination, in the public, nonetheless. She saw a man was there, he seemed like a normal person, but she can the gun on his hand, as it moved towards the child on her hold.

 _Seriously?! A gun?!_ Sena quickly got off of her and pulled the girl to run to her mother. "Come! Quickly! I'll help you!" Sometimes she wondered what's up with this world, attempting an assassination on public? What a dumb and risky move.

"H-Huh?!"

"Mom!" Sena shouted out for her mother, when her mother turned around, she quickly made a gesture of cutting her throat and then pointed towards the man who was trying to stay low-key after the mess he made.

Sena looked around and saw that there wasn't many people in the street, they were confused when the children started running around. Huh. The children were probably playing around, that must be the thing in their mind. Noticing that people didn't find the man suspicious at all, Sena regained her composure, still holding the lost girl's hand.

"What is it, Sena-chan?" Her mother knelt in front of her and looked around, the man was already gone by the time she asked it. She took notice of the short girl beside Sena and smiled politely and sincerely. "And who is this? Is this a new friend?" she asked.

For a moment, the short girl seemed hesitant of telling her name, but since they didn't know, she figured out that they probably didn't know that she was the heiress of her clan. "I-I'm... Saionji Hiyoko..."

Of course, being a modern family that didn't know many things about traditionalist families, they didn't find anything weird about Hiyoko that someone wanted to assassinate her. But Sena figured that she probably came from a traditionalist family, and an heiress, that'd explain her talent and her attitude, that was a bit like Byakuya Togami.

"Nice to meet you, Hiyoko." Calling her by her first, no formalities. Despite already learning how to address people formally, Sena would feel more comfortable this way. "I'm Sena, do you want to be friends?"

* * *

"Who are you?" The stern voice of Hiyoko's grandmother didn't make it through Sena's defense, she kept a polite smile on her face. Both her smile and her posture didn't seem faltered even when the atmosphere around her was as cold as ice, as if they were putting her at a gunpoint.

"I am Kanzaki Sena. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sena introduced herself, her introduction wasn't much, but it was impressive for a child her age. She already went this far to become friends with Hiyoko, she wouldn't give up, especially after _that time._

"What do you want with my grandchild, Kanzaki-san? It's rather unconvincing that you went this far just to be friends with her." The grandmother sharpened their eyes at her, she understood that Sena was a smart child, but that can also be bad for Hiyoko. She can be a soon-to-be-child-assassin for all we know with that amount of knowledge.

Sena felt the atmosphere became tense, she felt like they're going to kill her if she gave the wrong answer, but her smile didn't falter. "I want to be friends with her, truly. But, after something that happened during my meeting with her, I want to protect her and become her companion." Kill her now, kill her now, she already felt like dying because of the words she spewed out.

Talking so formally made her felt like vomiting.

"Huh." The grandmother's eyes lowered, it lost its sharpness when she heard the reason. Her eyes flickered to Hiyoko who sat beside her, looking anxious about the fate of her first self-proclaimed friend.

Kanzaki Sena... She seemed to be a mature child and seemed to be the person who will die because of trying to play hero to save others. But taking a look at her again, she didn't prioritize her life above others, she went this far, after all. She's almost a smart person who knew what she was doing and how she was supposed to act around people.

"I shall approve of this." This caught everyone's attention, the grandmother approved of Sena as Hiyoko's friend and companion? Did they hear it right? The strict grandmother who didn't even let Hiyoko meet her parents, just approved someone like Sena as Hiyoko's friend. "But."

 _Of course there's a but._ Sena's smile twitched a bit when she heard the 'but' coming from the grandmother's mouth, the grandmother was rather amused that she finally lost a bit of her composure, even if it's just for a second.

"You can only spend time with Hiyoko on Saturday and Sunday, it'd please us if you spend the night for today, since it's Saturday, after all." The grandmother explained, she still had yet to see Sena's mentality and how she will handle Hiyoko's situation. She was already proven as someone with fast reflexes and had a quick judgment of things.

"It'd be my pleasure."

* * *

"You... Why did you go that far just to be friends with me?" Hiyoko asked her in a small, trembling voice as she accompanied Sena to her room. This was the first time she met such a courageous person. "You can just leave and met secretly with me, you know?"

A small smile appeared on Sena's face. "They'd think of me as a bad influence, besides, this way, talking and becoming friends with you would be easier," she took out her hand and patted Hiyoko's head.

Hiyoko flushed red hearing that and covered her face. "What an embarrassing thing to say, are you dumb?"

Sena let out a light chuckle. "Of course not. I'm just saying the truth."

* * *

Sena had always wondered what kind of life Hiyoko was having that she ended up developing that kind of personality, she just didn't expect that her life would be this bad. Dead mice scattered all over the beds that had been prepared, it was disgusting that she wanted to vomit.

"Ah..." Hiyoko's face turned blank at the sight of the dead mice, it was a usual thing for her. And it felt humiliating that her new companion had to see this disgusting sight.

Sena sighed, catching the attention of Hiyoko. Before Hiyoko can even say anything, Sena looked around and saw empty plastic bags on the corner of the room, she walked to the plastic bags and used two of them as gloves.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Throwing away the dead mice, and we might as well change the beds again since it's dirtied by those things," Sena replied, there wasn't any mask, so she held her breath as she took the dead mice one by one and placed it inside the plastic bags. In her previous life, she had nosy friends who liked to place dead mice on the teacher's desk, since she was the class rep at that time, she was the one who had to clean up all of the mess.

So these kinds of things never scared her.

Hiyoko sweatdropped, Sena truly wasn't a normal person. First, she saved her from getting assassinated, and acted like nothing happened. Second, she talked to her old hag of a grandmother like a mature person. Third, she wasn't bothered by the dead mice and cleaned them like it happened in her daily life. "You're a weird person... But sure, clean it up. It's a hassle if I keep calling that old hag because of this mess."

Sometimes Hiyoko wondered if Sena wanted to be her companion or her maid if she kept acting like a reliable person.

* * *

With Hiyoko who was already asleep beside her, Sena just stared into the ceiling with a neutral look on her face. Since Hiyoko was an heiress, it's no wonder that she behaved that arrogantly in Danganronpa. But her past was also a terrible one, that even Sena can't fall asleep since she was afraid if the assassin will try to do something to her in the middle of the night.

Hiyoko told her that there were usually guards around her room at midnight, so assassins can't enter. But she didn't hear any sound from outside the room, she felt restless. _I think most of the ultimates have terrible pasts that it's so pitiful,_ she sighed. _Maybe that's why they can act so well after they killed someone._

Not to mention, she remembered something when she was a year younger before meeting Hiyoko. It seemed like her destiny already fated her to bound with Danganronpa characters, even when she didn't intend to meet them.

* * *

_The 6-year-old Sena smiled when she and her parents got out of the plane, arriving safely on her homeland after getting a long vocation. It was the first time she went that far for a vocation, remembering that she rarely got out of the city because of the economics in her previous world. "That was fun, mom, dad! Maybe we can go there, again, sometimes?" she asked her parents with a sweet smile on her face._

_Her mother returned her smile, reflecting the same enthusiasm. "Of course!" While her father just nodded, vacation in another country didn't cost much for him, after all._

_As they walked into the airport, Sena accidentally bumped into another child, probably a year younger than her._

_Bump!_

_"Ah! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Sena let go of her mother's hand and crouched in front of the girl she bumped into. The girl had strawberry blonde hair that wasn't that noticeable due to it being rather dirty, behind her, was another child with black hair that was equally physically dirty, making Sena wondered what they were doing in an airport._

_Huh... Sena started to analyze the both of them, they didn't have any bags with them whatsoever, and there wasn't anyone accompanying them. "Um... Hello? Are you there?" Noticing that the girl already looking at her, Sena waved her hand in front of her._

_"Ah, yes."_

_"Here, I'll help you." Sena took out her hand, the girl seemed hesitant at first, but she took her hand and let Sena helped her to stand up. "I'm Sena, I'm sorry for bumping into you. What's your name?"_

_"Junko."_

* * *

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

Sena flinched when someone banged on the window next to her, Hiyoko seemed unbothered by this as she kept on sleeping comfortably. Sena gripped the blanket so hard, feeling afraid of the situation. This was what Hiyoko had to endure? And where were the guards? Were they sleeping?

She took a look at her phone that laid not too far away from her, Sena grabbed it and opened Youtube on her phone, searching for a ghost's laugh to scare away the person. _Please, please, please, please a ghost's creepy laugh..._ she prayed inside her heart.

 _YES!!_ Internally, Sena screamed in joy when she found what she was looking for. She slid her phone close to the window, but in a blind spot place where the person can't take it away. With that, she turned on the video.

Needless to say, the guards and Hiyoko also screamed, awoken by the ghost's creepy laughs.

* * *

_"I see, Junko, huh? Once again, I'm sorry that I bumped into you." Sena apologized again, why did this Junko seemed to be so different with the Junko she knew from Danganronpa? Why do everyone she met had depressed pasts?_

_"It's fine..." Junko seemed to be lost in thoughts as she stared at Sena. She didn't know why, but Sena radiated off something she disliked, but also something that she loved. It's so intoxicating yet so disgusting. "...What are you?"_

_"Hm?" Sena tilted her head, not understanding what did she mean. "I'm a human? Well, either way, I have to go now, Junko. Let's hope that fate will let us meet again under better circumstances," she told her._

_Just like that, Sena passed by the Despair sisters, her heart pounding so hard against her chest._

* * *

Sena felt like slamming her head against the floor when her mother dragged her to meet someone that will stay over for some time. "Mom... Let Sena stay in her room, Sena felt too lazy to meet whoever will be staying with us..." she tried to hold on to the door, her mother trying to pull her.

"Why did you take most of your dad's traits?" Her mother sighed for the nth time after dealing with Sena's introverted personality. "He's a kid your age, I'm sure the both of you would be good friends! You don't have that many friends, anyway!"

True, though. 7 years of living here, Sena only had two friends. Mikan and Hiyoko, and they weren't always available since Mikan kept learning to study more about the world of medicine, and she can only meet Hiyoko on Saturday and Sunday since the young girl had to learn about traditional Japanese dance.

"What's his name?"

"Nagito!"

At this rate, she thought that destiny was laughing at her and tried to help her to connect with other characters in a hard way.

* * *

_So... So cute!_ Sena almost sneezed at the cuteness that radiated off of the boy's form. He had messy white hair and light gray-green eyes, he wore a white polo shirt, dark trouser pants with suspender straps. She knew that Nagito will be pretty in the future, but to be this pretty at a young age... It was too much for her heart.

"C'mon. Introduce yourself, Sena-chan." Her mother shoved her to the front to talk face-to-face with child Nagito.

Just by being in front of him, Sena almost lost the composure and the cool image she built up for herself. She already tried so much to build up a resistance against Mikan and Hiyoko's cuteness, now that Nagito was here, she felt that it started to shatter. "Nice to meet you, Nagito. I'm Sena."

Nagito smiled, radiating off another wave of pleasantness from that bright smile. "Sena, huh? Thank you for the warm welcome! I hope we can be friends for a long time!" Somehow, Sena felt that there was another meaning of 'be friends for a long time' but she'll act ignorant towards that. Well... Seeing that Nagito was here, staying over her house, that meant that his parents already passed away. Since her mom did tell her about it.

Even though Nagito was taller than her, Sena can't help but wanting to pat his head, it seemed so fluffy, after all. But she held back, she didn't want Nagito to feel uncomfortable, besides, she can pat his head when they're close enough with each other. "Yeah. Also, Nagito..."

"Yes?"

"I adore you."

Her mother almost choked when she heard that coming out of Sena's mouth while Nagito just put up a confused face.

* * *

"Hey, Nagito. Do you know why you're at my house?" Sena asked Nagito when he just picked him up from school, the both of them were walking down the streets, three of her butlers also followed the both of them about 10 steps behind. She knew that his parents had passed away, but how had it been since they did?

"Yeah, but you don't need to know. Your mother said you wouldn't understand." Nagito patted her head as he answered her question. Why was he acting like a big brother, now?

Sena hummed. If only there weren't any butlers that can hear them, maybe Nagito would've told her the reason.

_"Hahahahahaha! Look!!"_

Sena stopped when she heard children's laughs from an alleyway not too far away from the, she held Nagito's hand and turned her head at her butlers, smiling at them. "I wanna go there," she told them, pointing at the alley.

"We apologize, miss. But your mother told her that we should keep you safe from any sketchy places." The main butler explained, he was already tired from following these children around since Sena didn't want to use any vehicles, now he had to deal with her curiosity.

"What about father?"

He froze for a moment, face turned into a frown. "He said nothing, but still, it's your mother's wish to keep you safe. It'd be a better choice to not go there." Even Nagito looked concerned at the situation.

"Don't worry, they're just kids. Besides, I have you guys." Just like that, Sena won the argument by being nonchalant about her mother's wish, letting go of Nagito's hand, and started to walk to the alleyway. _Considering my luck, I'd probably meet one of the bullied characters,_ she thought to herself.

**_POUR!_ **

"Huh," she frowned when she saw the sight in front of her, children just poured trash and many leftovers from the trashcans, not only that they bullied someone, they also wasting trash. She didn't like this one bit. Her eyes caught the characteristics of the person they bullied, and she immediately recognized them.

Mitarai Ryota.

"You guys shouldn't bully people, it's bad, and bad kids will get kidnapped by demons..." Sena whispered to them, trying to scare them off.

"Eek! What?!" One of them turned around and saw that Sena was here, her butlers already prepared themselves behind her. Nagito was just watching Sena confronting them, it seemed interesting to see her trying to play hero and saved someone from bullies, giving the person hope...

The bullies were chill when they saw her, but when they looked up and saw that there were three adults behind her, they chickened out and started to run away from her.

"Just you wait, girlie! I'll hurt you when there are no adults!"

Cowards. Well, since she brought other people and didn't handle the situation by herself, she supposed she was also a coward, but at least she was a classy coward.

Sena turned her head at the bullied Ryota, she knelt in front of him and held out her hand. "Can you stand up?" she asked him.

Ryota tensed up, who was she? What was she doing? How can she shush away his bullies just like that? Was she here so she claim him as her property now?

Seeing his confusion and sketchiness, Sena sighed. _Why do most of them have hard pasts? This is too hard for me,_ she thought. Sena's hand went to the top of his head and started to ruffle it. "I'm not going to hurt you," she told him with a firm tone, yet so reassuring, "I just saved you, after all." A small, awkward smile made its way to her face. "I'm your savior, I guess?"

Still tensing up, Ryota held her wrist and pulled it down from his head, he was still trembling and afraid of her. But since she said so, she must be his savior. "A-Are you really my s-savior?" he asked her, if she truly was, can he follow her?

 _I'm going to regret this, not only that there are these butlers, there's Nagito._ Sena gave him a close-eyed smile, twisting her hand so she can hold his. "Of course, I'm your savior. Perhaps, your hope."

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Sena was screaming in her mind due to the cheesy lines, but this way, Ryota shouldn't get easily swayed by Junko's despair in the future.

* * *

Being 10-years-old, Sena was getting more and more determined on getting into Hope's Peak High School. She already composed some songs, but some teachers from the marching band, dared to ask her to arrange music for them. And when she declined, they dared to doubt her ability.

_"Must be hard for a child to arrange music, huh?" The teacher gave a pitiful smile. "Well, I heard you're amazing at composing songs, guess it isn't the same with arranging it, huh?"_

Remembering that, Sena started to bit her nails unconsciously, she was annoyed. They dared to doubt her abilities and underestimating her. While she might be an adult in the past, Sena started to blend with her child persona and temper. It only a matter of time for her to forget her previous identity and accepted her new life.

"S-Sena-chan? Y-Your finger..." Mikan was worried, these days, Sena seemed too stressed out a lot from the expectations. People kept asking her guidance for many things, such as leading the marching band, arranging music for them, and other things. Not only that, Sena released her frustration by hurting herself.

The first time Mikan noticed, Sena kept on hitting her hands or her legs. Then the second time, she hit her head out of frustration. The third time, she clawed her hands that blood came out from it. Now, she was biting her nails and her fingers that they started to bleed. The worst thing was that Sena did that unconsciously, to vent her anger and frustration.

"Huh?" Sena looked at Mikan who just called out her name, then she looked at her finger. "Ah... I did it again..." she let out a sigh and messed up her hair. She was overthinking things, but she needed that to get her plans straight.

Mikan took out some bandages and pulled her hands gently. "I'll bandage it up," as she started to bandage the fingers, she looked at Sena's forehands that were also bandaged. While it made her felt useful because Sena needed her assistance on this kind of thing, she didn't want Sena to be too stressed since she can't take care of those kinds of things.

"Thank you, Mikan." When she finished doing the bandaged, Mikan flinched when Sena leaned her forehead on Mikan's shoulder. "I don't think I can be this sane without you by my side. I keep overthinking things, but I can't help it."

If this was just another normal world like MHA, all she needed to do was just kept quiet and stayed far away from the spotlight. But this? The whole world was a tragedy, and the culprits were someone who was this close to her. She knew she can't stop the world's destiny, she just wanted to lessen the burdens of the people inside of it, the ones she knew.

Sena widened her eyes when Mikan wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. The two of them were close, but Mikan was too shy about physical contact, so Sena didn't expect this. "Don't worry, Sena-chan. I'll help you! I'll be with you! In return... With me, you can be weak, you can be helpless."

"...I will." Just like that, Sena closed her eyes, feeling sleepy.

* * *

Sena didn't know what happened anymore in this world when she was just having a peaceful day.

She massaged her temples when she saw the two people in front of her, they had scratches all over them, there were leaves stuck on their hair. Their meeting was almost comical. All she wanted was to have a normal camping with her parents, Mikan, Nagito, and Ryota. And there were these two people in front of her.

Peko and Fuyuhiko were there. And it was 4 PM oh gosh--

"So, you guys got kidnapped, managed to run away, and got lost in here?" Sena asked them again, recalling the events that they just told her. The both of them seemed so naive compared to the canon, but that made her luckier since it meant that they can trust her more since they met her before.

"Yes." Peko nodded, still holding onto her bamboo sword.

As Sena started to think of a way to ask them to camp with them without getting rejected, only awkwardness remained in the air. _This is too awkward, I'll just ask them right away--_ When she was about to ask them, a voice cut her off.

"Oh! Who are they, I wonder~?" Her mother's voice was cheerful, but there seemed to be a warning underneath it as she placed her hands on Sena's shoulders. "Mind telling me?"

"Peko and Fuyuhiko. They got kidnapped, and then got lost." Sena explained briefly to her mother, feeling the dark aura radiated from her mother, Sena gulped. "They told me about it, mother. I don't know if that what truly happened," playing intelligence around this time might be the best for her.

"Then how about camping with us! It's getting pretty late after all! Besides!" Her mother's eyes went to her. "There are other kids! So you guys can spend your time easier!"


	3. Another Hopeful Tomorrow

**IT WAS CLOSE TO THE GRADUATION OF HER ELEMENTARY SCHOOL YEARS.** It was normal to say that Sena was on edge, while she was sure that she will get the 1st place among her year, she was still doubting herself. Not because of her intelligence, but because of her attitude that started to worsen to others she deemed unworthy and annoying.

Sena had always been kind, yet cool to her friends, but to others, she was cold, but still polite. She drew a line between herself and those people, but sometimes, most of them didn't know their place and tried to cross the line, it's not like she didn't expect it since she knew people tend to be attracted to mysterious people more than the sunshine type people.

But what she didn't guess, was that her substitute teacher who was still in college, was actually one of them. Not that the teacher interrogated her so-called talent or something like that, he just kept testing her. Like, right now, for example.

Sena kept quiet when she felt the teacher's cold fingers caressed her cheek, the touch was soft and gentle, but the fingers were not. "Hey, Sena-chan? How about creating a song for graduation with me? Imagine the achievement you'd get," the teacher whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

Now, she knew this kind of people, they used the excuse of creating song with her, while in reality, they might take credit for it. And all her talents would be wasted because of one single mistake, they wouldn't recognize her, but recognize this teacher as the one who taught her about music. These kinds of things always happened in real life.

Sena wanted the rewards all for herself, which meant she didn't need to get help for others.

She kept being so quiet and thought about it, that she can't even control her body to not tense up under their touch, and the sharp inhale she took when she felt the teacher's hand moved to pat her head. They were in a place with other kids, but all of them were too blind to see the teacher's disturbing moves, except for Mikan whose eyes darkened at the sight.

If she cried and rebelled right now, the thing she'll get was probably the title of a crybaby. She build the image of a cool person for a long time, she wasn't going to let it on waste just because of one annoying person. Besides, she'll probably meet these types of humans whether she liked it or not.

Sena gave them a close-eyed smile, but it was too empty and too blank for the teacher to not notice how fake it was. "...I don't want to. I can create it by myself, I don't need your help," she whispered back to them, voice hushed.

Despite feeling offended by her words, the teacher's smile didn't flatter. "I see. Then, I wish you the best of luck."

Huh?

Her eyes widened when the teacher removed their hand from the top of her head, standing up, and faced the children in the class. They clapped their hands to catch the attention of the class. "Okay, class! Sena-chan and I actually came up with a song for our graduation, so how about Sena-chan try to teach them the song?"

Did they seriously just indirectly told her to make a song right on the spot?

Sena's smile twitched. _Oh, you're challenging me? Mind you, but I have too many anime songs in my head, and on my computer. I literally spent years on remembering the soundtrack and made that many songs,_ she thought.

"Of course." Sena turned at them, calmly smiling outside while raging on the inside because of how childish the tactics that the teacher used. "Also, I'm the one who made the song. Our teacher just watched over me so I won't mess up or hurt myself because of my clumsiness," she told them, still smiling at the excuse she made up. No one would be suspicious at the excuse, it was normal for children to be supervised by the teachers since they tend to be clumsy, even when the children were genius.

"The title is Star Marker. I brought my phone since the teachers allowed me to for these purposes." Sena took out her phone, well, her cover was blown. The students weren't allowed to bring phones to the school, but she always brought one just in case something happened, and this time, the excuse to bring one was perfect.

Bet the teacher didn't expect that.

* * *

Sena patted Mikan's head when the shorter girl ran to her, looking worried. "Don't worry, Mikan. I got the situation under my control," she told her. Since Mikan was observant, she wasn't surprised to see her like this.

Mikan looked at Sena with the same worried and sad expression, but Sena can't help but felt shivers down her spine when she saw the look in her eyes-- she seemed so worried, yet, it almost felt like she wanted to murder the teacher. "A-Are you really okay? Maybe you should buy a new shampoo and rinse your hair more, and don't forget to wipe your cheek so that it'll get the germs off of your face," as she said that, Mikan placed her hand on Sena's cheek and rubbed it.

"Uh... Is this going to do anything?" Sena asked her.

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm sure!"

* * *

"Hm? You're going to move out after we graduate from school?" Sena tilted her head at the news she got from Nagito. Well, he will have to move out sooner or later, but she just didn't expect it to be this soon.

Nagito nodded, smiling sadly with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry, but I'll make sure to visit you whenever I can," his hand went up to the top of her head and patted it, much like a big brother in the eyes of many people.

 _But you're going to get kidnapped sooner or later..._ Sena felt bad. She wanted him to stay in her house a bit longer... But she didn't know how to make him stay, her parents weren't against it since they were never relatives with Nagito's parents. They're just mere guardians because they're kind enough to take him in.

"Nagito."

"Yeah?"

"Can I live with you?" Sena held his sleeve, looking up at him. If she can't make him stay in her house, she'll just stay with him in his house. "I don't like it if you're not with me, so stay," she continued with a blank look on her face.

But inside, she was screaming at how cheesy she sounded. _WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SENA?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! OH GOSH, PLEASE MIRACLE, SAVE ME FROM MY EMBARRASSMENT!_ she screamed inside her mind.

But then, his eyes light up at the suggestion. He held her shoulders, getting closer to her. "That's a great idea! I have some helpers inside the house, so you don't need to worry about anything! We can stay together!"

Somehow, this felt a bit wrong.

"No-- I'm just kidding--"

* * *

"Hm... School doesn't sound fun."

"You'll go to school, sooner or later, anyway."

Right now, Sena was enjoying her time, sitting beside Hiyoko who crashed into her house for the night. Oh to be Sena, claiming people left and right, possibly adding her into the-oh-so majestic harem.

Hiyoko puffed her cheek, she didn't want to interact with other people other than Sena, they all just low-lives. Whilst Sena might be one of them, she's an exception. "I don't wanna, there's also that weird friends you keep talking about every time you visit."

 _Ah... Nagito and Mikan..._ Sena just laughed dryly at that, she knew how crazy those two can get-- especially when she read something called fanfictions, and when they're yandere. _Let's just think positively... I mean, I met them when they're still kids, so they should be fine..._

Then, she smiled, reassuring herself that everything would be fine. "Don't worry, though, Hiyoko..." Sena placed her hand on top of Hiyoko's head and ruffled her hair. "I like you as my little sister the most."

Hiyoko smugly smiled at that praise, she puffed her chest proudly. "Of course!"

* * *

"Peko! Fuyuhiko!" Not being able to contain her excitement, Sena greeted the Peko and Fuyuhiko with great enthusiasm and her face lighten up. Ever since Peko and Fuyuhiko crashed into their camp and returned them, she managed to become friends with them.

Much like Hiyoko, Sena had limited time to meet them, limited only on weekend's morning until afternoon. She felt like dying when the Kuzuryuu's people were watching her body language as she talked with Fuyuhiko's and Natsumi's sorry excuse for parents, she managed to do it.

Some wondered just how powerful her talk-no-jutsu and her technique to bullshit her way.

Peko smiled and politely bowed at her. "Good morning, Sena. It's been a long time since we've met."

"Yeah." Fuyuhiko just crossed his arms, while he might not be as harsh as he was in the Danganronpa series due to him being a child, he still made a line between the both of them.

 _...Ah, I really wanna cross the line to be friends with him, but I'd probably get killed first by his clan if they do care._ Sena thought, still keeping up her smile, in contrast to her somewhat evil thoughts.

"How was Natsumi? Still a tsundere as the usual?" Sena asked, still keeping up her smile, she met Natsumi while trying to become "friends" with Fuyuhiko, she expressed her thanks to Sena in a harsh way, but that's still cute.

Fuyuhiko's nose twitched at the mention of his younger sister, giving Sena a stink eye. These days, Natsumi had always stalked him a bit just to see if he met up with her outside of the schedules, it was starting to get annoying. "None of your business."

 _My heart is hurt, but oh well._ Sena sighed, disappointed by the answer. "Oh! Since it's weekends, wanna go somewhere?" she asked, earning furrowed eyebrows from both of them. "You guys are rather isolated, so I know we can have a marathon of watching anime!"

"...Seriously?"

"...I suppose that wouldn't be too bad. I can take a rest once in a while."

Yup. Like any other day, Sena managed to bond with others.

* * *

"Congratulations, Sena! You finally graduated Elementary School!" Her mother patted her head many, many times when they came home from the graduation ceremony. Whilst her father was nowhere to be found, he's probably still working.

Sena nodded and gave a small smile to her mother. "Thank you, mother."

Somehow, the atmosphere felt awkward between the both of them.

 _...Did I say something wrong?_ Sena thought, shivering at the thought, she and her mother weren't close due to the difference of personality, but her mother tried anyway. "I'll... I'll go outside, I wanna meet Nagito," she told her.

"Yeah!" Quickly regaining her composure, her mother just smiled and allowed her to go. "You can go now! Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"I understand!"

* * *

"Sena!!"

"Oh! Nagito--" Sena almost choked when Nagito hugged her-- his grip was so tight that she can feel her back cracking from it-- since when did Nagito became like this? Well, either way, she's dying right now-- "You're killing me... Stop..."

"Right--!" Nagito immediately unwrapped his hands around her, noticing that she was dying from his hug. He forgot that Sena was more fragile than him, it's only natural since Sena tend to be rather aggressive.

Sena let out a sigh of relief when he finally let go. Nagito in here truly exceeded her expectation, did she raise him too much? She tiptoed a little before patting him on the head.

"Congratulations. What Middle School are you going to?" she asked him, slowly stopped patting his head.

Nagito smiled. "Of course, the same school you're going to."

Sena blissfully smiled at that as she closed her eyes. She pitied the plot that she had destroyed the moment she entered this world. _Dear plot, I'm sorry for destroying you, I'm also scared of the future consequences of my actions, now--_

* * *

"Sena~!!"

When Sena got out of her house, she was greeted by hugs from her two best friends, Mikan and Nagito. She blinked a few times before a smile bloomed on her face and hugged them back-- feeling blessed by the situation of having two pretty best friends.

"Hello, Mikan, Nagito," she greeted them, patting their backs. _They're still so cute even though they've gotten older..._ Sena thought to herself, holding back her scream as she remembered how amazing they'll look in the future.

Mikan's face lightened up. "Morning! How are you, Sena?" she let go of the hug, pulling Nagito away from Sena swiftly, not letting him hugged her any longer, still with a smile on her face.

"I've been well." Like any usual day, Sena patted her head, a habit she formed whenever Mikan was close to her. "How about you?"

"I've also been well!" Mikan cheerfully replied.

Sena turned her head at Nagito as she stopped patting Mikan, her other hand went to the top of Nagito's head and started to pat it. "What about you, Nagito?"

Nagito returned her smile with one of his own, feeling a tad annoyed that Mikan had the audacity to rip off his hug from Sena. "Of course I've also been well. Let's go now," he immediately held her hand tightly as he turned his head at Mikan and shot a smug look.

"Yeah!" Mikan, who received that look, immediately held Sena's other hand tightly.

Whilst Sena who was between the both of them had a different imagination. _Is this what a polygamous relationship feels like? It's not bad, certainly,_ she nodded at the imagination-- she was too immersed in Mikan's and Nagito's good looks.

* * *

Sena blinked her eyes a few times as she let out a small yawn, the area around her was dark, the light was too dim, even for her keen eyes. "...What happened, again?" she looked around and saw Nagito and Mikan, still sleeping on her shoulders.

_"Mikan, Nagito, after school ended, want to somewhere? It's our first day and all..." During their journey to go to school, they just used a rather empty alleyway to go there, because there were three of them-- they didn't have their guards up._

_"Yeah! That's a great idea, Sena! Do you want to get some desserts, too, later on?" Mikan was still cheery as always, suggesting an idea that she knew Sena would like-- desserts were her weak points, after all._

_"We can marathon a few detective movies if you want to, in my house," Nagito added-- Sena had always been interested in detective movies, often thinking about the culprits for fun, she'd say._

And all they knew after that-- they were attacked.

"Huh... So we've been kidnapped in our first day of school..." Sena muttered under her breath. Did they found out that she and Nagito were rich children? Or was it because they're so good-looking that these people wanted to sell them? Or they just wanted to take their organs?

Sena shuddered at the second and the third suggestions. _I don't want to die like that, I've tried anything I can to ensure the peace of my life! What kind of event is happening right now?!_ she thought, looking around.

Who knew that the kidnapping event of Nagito's past would happen to them on the first day of Middle School?

They were stuck in a warehouse, it seemed, the only way to get out of the place was the doors that were in front of her. But... She looked down at the ropes that tied her hands and her feet, it was the same condition with Nagito and Mikan who were still unconscious-- not only that, there was no guarantee that the doors in front of her weren't locked.

_Creak..._

Just in time, the doors opened, blinding Sena's sight-- well at least she knew it must be around noon right now, and a man entered. "Oh? One of you had woke up," the man mused, as if he was impressed.

"...Yeah. What is it that you need?" Sena dared to gaze upon him, but he wore a mask, oh how she hated the fact that kidnappers must always wear mask. _Not our organs please-- you can take my parents' money, I can make them again--_

"What's your phone's password, first?" the man asked as he took out her phone, and Sena froze.

Her phone contained many things, if the man in front of her saw the things inside, he'd probably be concerned about some of them-- and be amazed by some music she had made. "...It's 117013," she told him, lowering her head.

"...Seriously?" He deadpanned at her, feeling ridiculed by the password of her phone, then he looked at her phone as he typed the numbers.

It unlocked.

"I'm disappointed, child."

"Shut up, you kidnapper."

He looked through her contacts, not minding her home screen, which was a picture of some curse doll. He was rather concerned about her taste in things, but he didn't mind. He dialed her father's numbers.

_"What is it, Sena?"_

"We have your daughter."

_"Tell me the price."_

* * *

Sena scoffed after the man's call with her father, thank gosh he called her father and not her mother-- if he did, she wondered what kind of hell will fall upon him. Previously, she panicked a bit too much- but it turned out--

"All you need is money? You can just beg for it instead of kidnapping me and my friends," she told him.

The kidnapper just looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sure you won't give me money if I beg for it. Besides, you guys sure are loaded, able to give lots of money so easily and so nonchalantly," he took out another phone-- probably his phone.

 _That's probably the logic of anime in here, sir._ Sena internally sighed, if this was her previous life, she might've screamed her ass off because she's too scared and her parents were rather apathetic-- it's probably because she knew he won't go as far as killing her that made her at ease after panicking a bit.

Sometimes she wondered if she lost her sanity one by one when she spend more time in here. What kind of children didn't panic much when they got kidnapped?

"Well, I can leave you guys alone now. The money has already been given." The man crouched down in front of her as he took out a big scissor from his backpack, he cut off the rope around their legs.

"Hng?" Both Mikan and Nagito had awoken once they felt the sensation of something heavy had been taken off of them, they looked-- and they seemed like they're about to scream when they saw that the man was crouching in front of them-- almost seemed like the man wanted to cut them.

Sena closed her eyes as she prepared herself.

* * *

"Go now. I don't need your parents to come after me even though all I wanted are just money-- and it ended up being successful." The man pushed their backs out of the warehouse-- which wasn't that far from the alleyway they previously were.

Nagito looked at the man, a relaxed smile on his face once he realized that they were no safe and after the story, Sena and the man told him and Mikan. "It must be your first kidnapping story. It's nice to know that you don't want to harm us since you also have a child and all."

"Huh?" Sena and Mikan turned their heads at him, confused by the knowledge they just acquired.

"Ah... I somehow managed to take a look at your phone when you were hushing us away, it's a picture of you and a boy, even though it's a bit hazy. Guess I was just lucky," he shrugged, as if it was a normal occurrence to him.

Mikan looked at him, staring right into his eyes, should she take revenge on his child by kidnapping him?

The man seemed weirded out by them, he pushed them away even more. "You guys just go now. You're all weird children--"

Well, it was certainly an eventful day.

"Oh wait-- We missed our first day of school--"


	4. Perilous Path

**ONCE AGAIN, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.** With a pen in her hand and tons of notes on her table, Sena planned to turn the fate to her favor-- she was a girl, desperate for her life and cling to her past knowledge.

She was so desperate yet all the things that flow through her mind were how she won't mind dying twice-- well, she won't mind as long as it all ends well. She'll only accept another death if that death of hers had a true meaning of it.

Ah-- why was the line of okay with dying and not okay with dying started to be blur? But still--

For a future where she didn't need to suffer much would be hard. She knew that she had to suffer in a way, after all, that's how one would receive a happy end-- but, with how everything going so far, Sena was still doubtful-- she was a prideful person of her knowledge, and facing with something she didn't expect would be an irony.

Letting out a sigh, Sena stretched out her hands, feeling tired of writing this rather ridiculous backup plan of hers: "Traumatic Children's Savior."

_I know they're going to be helpful after what happened during Ultra Despair Girls because of Monaca... But that doesn't erase the fact that they're going to be leeches on my side when the tragedy started._ Sena placed her hand around her head as she started to massage her temples. _They were saved by Junko, that's what makes them have almost blind faith towards her. In that case... I can be their savior instead._

She needed them to still be traumatic children, but still young and naive enough for her to save; to cure from those events. She can save them right now and prevent some of them from their tragic lives, but Sena was a selfish person for those who weren't as important.

Even if the small, kind part of her was impatient and wanted to save them-- she needed to wait, she had to think logically but still showed how much of a savior she was.

An idea sparked in her mind.

If she recalled correctly, her parents were rich enough to buy another house, right?

* * *

Nagito had always been interested by Sena the moment she blurted out her honest compliments words. The both of them knew how important they were to each other.

For Sena, Nagito was an essential part of her future and her life, it was because she met him and lived with him that she truly and sincerely regarded him as important, he's one of the few reasons why Sena still had a little heart to save people.

And for him, Sena was the one who sparked his hope-- he had never thought of what hope might be, or what it could bestow upon people-- Sena was the one who showed him what hope was, and he knew well that his hope was her.

Though, sometimes, there had always been someone who seemed to treasure Sena as much as he did.

"Sena! I brought some macaroons for you!" With a sweet smile plastered on the person's face, she brought a box of macaroons, eyes filled with emotions he knew a bit too much.

Tsumiki Mikan always had a cowardice act-- whether it'd be in front of unfamiliar people and those who had known her well. But in truth, all of those were just to cover the rather unhealthy obsession she had over Sena.

Sena, who had been laying her head peacefully on Nagito's shoulder, immediately opened her eyes and turned her head at the future Ultimate Nurse. She gave a small smile, almost elegant if it wasn't for the child-like sparkles in her eyes. "Thank you, Mikan," she placed her hand on the bench, gesturing her to sit beside her.

Mikan's face lighten up, she ran into Sena, still holding the box of macaroons in her hands.

"Wait-- You're going to fall--"

_Crash!_

"Eek--" And then she slipped.

**_"MIKAN--"_ **

As if he wasn't impressed by the act, Nagito simply kept a passive expression on his face, letting Sena helped Mikan to get up. Just as Mikan lifted her head and their eyes met-- just for a moment-- and electricity sparked between them.

Mikan was precious to Sena, probably more than he was, it was all because the timing of meeting between Mikan and Sena was earlier than him-- long before Sena thought of the future knowledge she had. Whilst Mikan was rather jealous of Nagito who came so abruptly into Sena's life, she knew how much more important she was in terms of time.

Yes. Today was another day Nagito and Mikan silently fighting over Sena.

* * *

"Miss. You're cooking it wrong."

"Oh my--"

Sena resisted the urge to sigh-- Not too long ago, in the market, searching for some foods, she met a woman who rumbled about her rather atrocious receipt that it pained her heart. For Sena, who previously lived with none of the luxuries she had in this life, seeing how bad this woman's cooking was almost offending.

But she didn't want to be too rude-- so she just suggested to the woman that she could help her with her cooking and her blunt instructions.

The woman, Tanaka Mizuki, was it? Just smiled at her, almost as if she was sorry. "You know... You're a blunt one, but still nice, nonetheless. If I didn't know how bad my cooking is, my son would've suffered longer."

_I pity your son for not saying anything about it,_ Sena deadpanned.

_Click!_

"Mother, I'm home--"

"Oh! Welcome home, Gundham!"

_Gundham?_ Something clicked in her head as she turned her head at the door, seeing the possible son of Mizuki she was talking about-- a black-colored hair with light grey streaks on it, holding many animals in his hands-- Even as a pre-teen, Tanaka Gundham still had resemblances to future him.

_Oh dear God, do you really wish that I gain good relationships with people or you just want entertainment?_ Sena blissfully thought.

She sure got a rather perilous path ahead of her when it came to bonding with the characters-- it's kinda ridiculous by now.

Mizuki's eyes darted between the two kids-- Sena seemed like she was dead inside, whilst Gundham just seemed confused like any normal kid who saw his mother with another child. She placed a hand on Sena's shoulder, smiling rather awkwardly-- making Sena came back from her daydream. "She's Kanzaki Sena-chan!" then she pointed at Gundham. "He's my son! Gundham!"

Even though she felt troubled by this first meeting of theirs, Sena formed a polite eye-closed smile. "...Nice to meet you," she greeted.

A stiff pause came in after her mother introduced Sena to her son-- for someone like Gundham, who rarely interacted with others, of course, it's awkward-- but out of politeness and not to embarrass his mother, Gundham nodded at her. "A pleasure to meet you, Kanzaki-san."

_His introduction really shows that he wants a gap between us._ Even though they were still young, Gundham introduced himself pretty formally, it was that intentional. He said that much to show that he didn't want to interact with her any further if she can't handle him-- it kinda unnerved her since she managed to become friends with Hiyoko, of all people.

But Sena was still Sena-- someone who wanted to bond with everyone-- it's not her if she'll give up that quickly.

* * *

"He's Tanaka Gundham! I met him when I helped his mother with something." Sena introduced Gundham to Nagito and Mikan during their hangout at a certain bookstore & cafe place. She turned over at Gundham, gesturing at her two best friends. "He's Komaeda Nagito, and she's Tsumiki Mikan."

Nagito and Mikan were speechless. They were already having troubles with each other, now they're going to have another rival??

Gundham just nodded at them, almost not acknowledging their presence. Sena's presence was already bothersome to him-- he was forced to attend the hangout because of his mother's persistence about how he didn't have any human friends.

Sena, being the oblivious person to the tension she was, just called over the waitress.

Today was a great day indeed.

* * *

Sena's middle school days were peaceful ones, indeed, the students in here knew she was uncomfortable with other people, thus, they kept their distance but were still polite. It was a nice change and all... But something didn't feel quite right.

Whenever it was break, Sena would usually have lunch with Nagito and Mikan, with the latter usually being late whenever she came and more bandages-- at first, Sena waved it off as her clumsiness.

But today was a different day since she finally decided to keep her ears open.

"Ah, it's Kanzaki-san-- she's elegant as always, it's so dreamy..."

"But she keeps hanging out with that pig..."

_Found it,_ Sena's ear twitched, she started to a tad walk slower, which was honestly not too much since she liked to walk slow to reserve her energy-- but still. _So, pig huh? There's no way they'd call Nagito that because he's like a stickman, so it's probably Mikan..._

"I heard that others are taking care of her, though? They're getting harsher since Kanzaki-san is still with Tsumiki-san even though she keeps being late..."

"Yeah. Today, they wanted to do it on the third floor, aren't they? Since it's pretty empty, and lots of people don't care if someone's getting bullied or not."

_Those people are really testing my patience..._

* * *

"...Why is a lowly pig like you keep getting close to her? Kanzaki-san is clearly out of your league, yet, you still swung your piggy tail at her and managed to catch her attention-- You trash."

"I-I'm sorry..."

_Smash!!_

A small yelp came from Mikan as she felt her head was actually smashed against the wall behind her as she bit her lip tightly, feeling blood oozed from the back of her head. She was powerless against this group of people-- her twisted thinking of mind can't think of a way to fight them.

"Again? You're so annoying! Why can't you just take the hint!!" The person was annoyed, they were desperate, they craved for Sena's attention-- it's out of genuine interest in the first place until they knew all about her. "Kanzaki-san is... is just too much for someone like you."

Behind the scene, Sena always fixed everything wrong-- from the families that were involved with her family or just some people in school who decided to console her out of everyone-- that's just how they came to like her.

But... Tsumiki Mikan was truly a thorn in her path, a mistake of a human being, was what they perceived her as.

**"Get your dirty hands off of her."**

They all turned their heads at the source of the voice-- with a displeased look on her face, even as she walked towards them, filled with rage. As if she was born with it, Sena still maintained the elegance within her-- ignoring the bitter pain in their heart knowing how they won't ever worth her exclusive attention, they stood up.

"Kanzaki-san..."

Sena didn't bother to take a look at their pathetic state again as she threw a glance at Mikan's body laying on the wall, close to the staircases. Her state was a mess-- her hair was being torn apart, her uniform was messed up by the scissors laying too far away from her, the blood that dripped from the wall. All of those were obvious evidences of just how far they've gotten.

She closed her eyes, knowing the wrath inside her worsen, she didn't want things to go too bad for her. Sena knew this was Mikan's backstory, and she can't change it-- she might be able to be her friend, but she can't change her personality or tragic backstory.

Letting out a sigh after calming down, she opened her eyes again as she walked calmly to the person who seemed to be the leader. _Why can't people like you just die?_ Sena kept a cold look on her face, eyes piercing. "Leave."

_I can't afford to leave Mikan, I know she won't die, but it's still terrifying of how she's still conscious even though her head is bleeding._ Sena thought, throwing a small glance at Mikan who was still awake, her form was trembling at the sight of Sena confronting her bullies.

The leader who noticed the exchange between the both of them gritted her teeth, she lifted her head, gripping tightly her hands. "I just can't understand why!!" she yelled out, making all attention shifted to her, not waiting for any reply, she continued. "I understand you the most!! Even though you act so cold, you always so kind to others!! You're suffering from many things, yet you're still standing strong against it!! I don't understand why a pathetic human being like her gets to be the one who stands by her side!!"

Her voice echoed through the always, there were no tears, all that was left inside of her was anger and jealously-- all just because Sena existed and unknowingly saved and charmed people-- some onlookers didn't know who to blame.

She gripped tightly Sena's collar and brought it close to her, as their eyes met, even Sena could feel the burning feeling inside those girl's eyes as she remained to be speechless, she continued even more. "You know, Kanzaki-san. You've always been so selfless, yet, only selfishness remained in your eyes right now..."

It's because I'm selfish from the start, dumbass-- she wanted to reply with that, but that's probably going to get her killed right now.

Sena tensed up even more when the girl started to push her to the edge of the staircases. Even if she's going to fall-- she knew she won't die-- it'd be too dumb. But, seeing the glint in the person's eyes in front of her, Sena formed a bitter and spiteful smile, special and only for that leader. "Just throw me now, I'd love to see how everyone will kill you because of me."

_Smash!!_

Then, just like she had expected, the person threw her harshly onto the staircases.

* * *

The leader liked genuine person, even more, if the said genuine person never truly showed how they cared for people. That's exactly why she liked and wanted to be by Sena's side, always so cold, yet, knowing her background-- the harassment she received throughout her life being known as the future Ultimate-- was a kind person.

Sena helped others bonded, she liked that a lot.

But what happened just now... The sincerity in her eyes was never there, only desperation and selfishness it's almost sickening-- did she change overnight, or was she never the kind person she was looking for?

Her hands trembled as she looked at Sena's form, laying unconsciously on the staircases, she didn't care when blood oozed out of her head-- much like what happened to her best friend before.

Mikan, who had been watching all the things, gaped her mouth, processing everything. All her life she was used to such cruel things people did for her, even if Sena treasured her, it was still too much to process that she went that far for her sake. "...Sena?" she dragged her body close to the staircases, not caring some of her cuts opened up and the throbbing pain on her head worsen.

All that's in her mind was **_Sena._**

**_̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶ ̶S̶E̶N̶A̶_ **

Mikan turned her head at the leader, the one who was responsible for all of this-- her grey-ish purple eyes looked oddly dull-- if one looked closely enough, it was as if swirl started to appear on them.

She didn't mind if it was her getting hurt-- because if it's not Sena's affection, those were the only things that kept Mikan knew that she was needed-- but, the length they go and injured Sena truly annoyed her.

Sena had always been impatient whenever people acted harshly against her-- whether those people were adults or people around her age-- she still acted the same, and Sena never went against them too much. If anything, she deserved the right to do everything against them, considering their actions.

They truly deserved that much cruelty right? And Mikan could deliver it right to them.

* * *

When Sena opened her eyes-- the one thing she sensed was the scent of medicines going around her-- and the ceiling above her. _I'm in the hospital, huh..._ Sena turned her head to the side, seeing the opened window, showing the sun that was slowly descending.

It felt weird, there was no other person inside the hospital room aside from her. Usually, if she ever felt sick or things like that, there would at least be one of her friends by her side or her parents.

"That must've mean Mikan is in another room and is also unconscious..." Sena muttered, getting up from the bed, she ignored the I.V that kept tugging her arm and just dragged the stand with her to get out of the room. Whilst her head still ached, she just continued to look for her best friend.

_Click!_

She opened the door, not bothering to keep quiet, and looked around. Should she go to the receptionist? But she's probably on the second or the third floor now. "Why must hospitals be so complicated..." Sena sighed.

"Sena! Why aren't you on bed?!"

She turned her head around and saw Nagito with tons of things in his hands, he seemed unpleasantly surprised to see her out of bed. "Oh, Nagito! Do you where Mikan is--"

Nagito immediately walked at her, turning her body around, and pushed her back to her hospital room. "I know, you need to rest first. Tsumiki-san is also resting in her room, hers is right beside yours, so no need to worry much," he reassured.

_There's something more._ Sena concluded inside her head, letting Nagito guide her to her bed, there was no way Nagito would do something like this to this extent unless something was going on with Mikan. Well, since Nagito was this persistent, she could wait.

"Where are my parents, though? Do they know about me?" Sena asked Nagito-- he was still a trusted associate of her parents.

"Yes, your mother is coming over right now... But your father will probably come later since he's in a different city." Nagito explained, her mother was kinda in trouble since she was raging in her office ever since she knew that her daughter got pushed off of the stairs. Whilst her father remained chill, but the bullies were already supposed to know what's incoming for them.

Sena hummed as she leaned her back at the hospital's head bed. At least her parents were still the same as ever, that's good to know.

* * *

_Click!_

"You know... Sena seems really troubled, and she probably knows I'm hiding something." Nagito said as he opened the door to Mikan's hospital room, the girl just laid down on her bed, staring into the ceiling with empty eyes.

Mikan turned her head at Nagito, she didn't seem impressed, nor she bothered to mask her condition with her usual cowardice act or a sweet smile. She just felt empty after what happened to Sena. "Sena is fine, right..?"

He nodded. "Yeah, in fact, she doesn't look bothered by her injuries at all. When she gets out of the room, she searches for you first, which shows that she still cares."

After this event, Nagito could feel kinda connected to Mikan. He knew she was attached to Sena since she saw Sena as her savior and went to such lengths. But the one that connected the most was how they hid their real states under pathetic masks.

Mikan hid under her nervous girl act, whilst Nagito hid under his inferiority boy act. Both knowing how much of a trashy human being they can be compared to anybody else who can achieve things higher than them-- even if they knew the bliss of staying by Sena's side and how long had they been on it-- the fear was still there-- the fear of knowing their worth as humans.

"I guess I really am a trashy person," Nagito muttered under his breath, closing his eyes, kept a smile on his face as he let out a sigh of melancholia.

Though, even if they knew how low was their worth compared to Sena, after what Sena had done with so much efforts just to keep them by their sides was enough to make them became that obsessed and not letting go of her-- it was because of this incident that they were conscious of the monsters within them.

_The young girl covered her eye as she let out a scream, the burning pain that pierced her eye hurt so much that it started to drip the ugly crimson blood. "YOU SICK PERSON!!"_


End file.
